In gas die cylinder systems utilized with die stamping apparatus, it is customary to use a plurality of gas cylinders to help control and absorb the load on one of the elements of the die stamping mechanism.
In one type system, individual die cylinders are connected by lines to a source of gaseous pressure. In another system, the die cylinders are mounted on a manifold to which gaseous fluid is provided. In both types, a gas control console is utilized which includes a visual pressure gauge indicating the pressure in the system. There has been no system of which the present inventor is aware, which would permit the use of a direct pressure gauge which is less expensive.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a gaseous pressure console for gas die cylinder systems which includes a plurality of gas die cylinders to which gas under pressure is provided; which can be utilized with a visual pressure gauge of the direct reading pressure type; which console can be modified at minimal cost from the presently available consoles and which will be effective to provide a steady reading that can be readily observed by an operator without vibrations and oscillations.
In accordance the invention, a control console for a gas die cylinder system which includes a plurality of gas die cylinders to which gas under pressure is provided wherein the control console comprises a body including an inlet for gas, a pressure chamber communicating with said inlet, a visual pressure gauge of the direct pressure type communicating with said chamber, an outlet extending from said chamber to the exterior of the body and a one way pressure control valve between said outlet and said chamber operable upon predetermined pressure in said outlet to modulate and maintain the pressure in the chamber at a predetermined pressure thereby minimizing oscillations and vibrations in the direct type pressure gauge.